


Dworski kundel

by Archidaimon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Akuma, M/M, Post-Canon, hakushaku - Freeform, nomylord
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archidaimon/pseuds/Archidaimon
Summary: Miałeś, hrabio, piękny dwór,złoty ogon pawich piór,zwodnych pochwał cały chór...Kiedy serce pełne dziuri wewnętrzny auto-spórwyleczyły cię z tych bzdur...?Śmierć królowej Wiktorii rzuciła cień niewypowiedzianego podejrzenia na młodego hrabiego Phantomhive'a, skazując go na ponaddwuletnią towarzyską banicję. Szesnaste urodziny Ciela to doskonała okazja, by ponownie wkraść się w łaski w snobistyczno-stetryczałej brytyjskiej socjety.Akceptuję niemal cały kanon anime, wyłączając demoniczną przemianę i kilka innych dupereli. Przysięgam, że obejdzie się też bez kolejnych grafomańskich rymowanek. Nie będzie również Waszych ulubionych gwałtów (wiem, wiem, drogie psychopatki - "szkoda"). Co poza tym? Jakieś tam gore, nadużywanie "hakushaku" i "Cielu" (bo mnie to bawi), skrajne szczeniactwo ze strony obu głównych bohaterów, a potem może trochę love story...? Dobra, jednak całkiem sporo tego ostatniego.





	1. Intro: En passant

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie oryginalnie zaczęte na wattpadzie. Kolejne części będą się pojawiać równocześnie.

Ile jeszcze każesz na siebie czekać? Dzyń, dzyń, skurwysynu. Twój hakushaku się niecierpliwi. Dziesiąty hrabia Phantomhive zabębnił palcami w zastawioną szachownicę. W ogóle nie lubił czekać. Zwłaszcza na Sebastiana, ten przeklęty demon powinien znać swoje miejsce. I nie zawodzić go, szczególnie w jego urodziny. Poirytowany nastolatek wstał z fotela i ruszył do drzwi tylko po to, by za chwilę wrócić na miejsce. No nie, niedopuszczalne, żeby szlachcic miał biegać za służbą. Są lepsze sposoby. Cielu oparł znudzoną buźkę na dłoni. Odgonił paluszkiem niesforny niebieski kędziorek, przejechał języczkiem po wargach i wreszcie był gotowy. Trzy, dwa, jeden... Gwizdnął. Przeciągle, obraźliwie, dobitnie. I bardzo głośno. Tak, żeby jego piesek zrozumiał. Kącik arystokratycznych usteczek uniósł się z zadowoleniem, bo nic tak nie radowało rozwydrzonego smarkacza, jak bezkarne pomiatanie wszechmocnym (i jego własnym, prywatnym i osobistym!) złodupcem. Ciel zmrużył oczy, potem mrugnął raz i drugi, potem jeszcze trzeci - tak dla pewności. Ciągle nie ma. Półuśmieszek niepysznie spełzł mu z ust, ustępując miejsca kapryśnemu niezadowoleniu. Gdzie jesteś, demonie? Już-już miał warknąć w eter swoje wieczne "Sebastian!", ale zirytowanie zwyciężyło. Teraz musiał, po prostu musiał walnąć tego kretyna w głupią, przystojną gębę. A do tego potrzebował pary. I rozpędu. Zerwał się z miejsca trochę zbyt energicznie i...! Przez chwilę widział tylko ciemność, gwiazdy, ciemność... Nie, jednak gwiazdy. I to nawet wirujące. Cóż, nic dziwnego. Nie był przyzwyczajony do szybkiego działania, w końcu zazwyczaj jego ruchami sterowała stara, dobra, iście brytyjsko-szlachecka flegma. Najważniejsze, że jakoś wydobył się na korytarz. Trochę gorzej, że trzasnął potężnie drzwiami, przycinając połę swojego zgrabnego ubranka. Tsyknął humorzaście, wydzierając tkaninę z uścisków framugi. Pięknie, rozdarta. Przynajmniej Sebastian będzie miał co robić, kiedy już się znajdzie. Hakushaku odrzucił za siebie nieistotny strzęp materiału i zajrzał do sąsiedniego pokoju. A potem do kolejnego. Nie ma. Nie ma. Znowu nie ma. Tsk. Przeczesanie posiadłości chyba trochę zajmie.

Sebastian stał przy frontowych drzwiach i starał się - naprawdę, naprawdę usilnie - pożegnać swojego wylewnego rozmówcę. Czarujący (acz trochę głupawy) uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy, gdy z wdziękiem dziękował posłańcowi za dostarczoną wiadomość. Zawodowo maskował irytację - a miał wszelkie prawa, by ją odczuwać! Przybysz, zresztą bardzo niezapowiedziany, już w minutę po wtargnięciu do dworu bezczelnie złapał sobie mini pissaladière z niesionej przez Mey-Rin tacy. Morderczo zmrużone oczy Sebastiana nie powstrzymały go przed kolejnym faux pas. Gość wsadził sobie - całą, ca-łą - zapiekaneczkę do swoich nienażartych, plugawo nienasyconych ust. I w dodatku nakruszył na sebusiowy but. Właśnie wtedy, jakby jego demoniczne jestestwo nie było jeszcze wystarczająco upodlone, w posiadłości rozległ się szyderczy gwizd panicza. Sebastian wzdrygnął się, z poniżającego przyzwyczajenia uśmiechając się szerzej. Popatrzył posłańcowi w oczy i ostrzegawczo błysnął czerwienią. Żeby nie było, że nie uprzedzał. Z niezrozumiałego powodu gość odebrał to jako zaproszenie.

\- Ha ha! Masz pan przekrwione ślepia jak mój świętej pamięci szwagier, co to lubił sobie popić nad ranem...! - Facet beztrosko poklepał Sebastiana po ramieniu i nawet pochylił się poufale, jakby mówił do demonicznego torsu. - Lepiej zejdź pan w tym stanie z oczu swojego hrabji.

Sebastian zacisnął dłoń na pergaminowej kopercie, otrzymanej od posłańca. Zmusił się i wyobraził sobie małego kotka, więc uśmiechnął się promiennie.

\- Najmocniej... - Zaczął, ale w tym samym momencie dostrzegł kątem oka dwie rzeczy: swojego panicza, zasuwającego po schodach niczym furiacka ciuchcia (twoja astma, bocchan...!), i jego rozdarty kubraczek, którego poła śmigała niebezpiecznie między rozpędzonymi, nastoletnimi nóżkami. Piąty stopień, szósty, siódmy... To musiało się zdarzyć. Galopujący hrabia przydepnął swoje wdzianko i stracił równowagę, ześlizgując się z kolejnego schodka. Sebastian zareagował błyskawicznie: w jednej sekundzie wypchnął intruza za drzwi, zatrzasnął je, po czym skoczył na ratunek swojej dziewicy. Złapał chłopaka w powietrzu i z nim w ramionach opadł na swój demoniczny tyłek, boleśnie zawadzając o ostatni stopień monumentalnych schodów. Przynajmniej panicz był cały. Pierwszy niewymuszony uśmiech pojawił się na jego usatysfakcjonowanej spełnieniem obowiązku twarzy. Ciel popatrzył w osłupieniu na swojego lokaja, najwyraźniej starając się przetworzyć wydarzenia z ostatniej sekundy. Wreszcie oprzytomniał i z całej siły pacnął demona w rozradowane oblicze. Sebastian zmarszczył brwi i nachylił się nad nieletnim hrabią.

\- Mam więcej nie łapać panicza w takiej sytuacji? - Zapytał z niewinnym zaciekawieniem, spoglądając małolatowi w oczy.

\- Tsk...! Masz przychodzić, kiedy cię wołam. - Ciel odchylił się nieznacznie, uciekając przed jego bliskością. Oczywiście nie na tyle, żeby uwolnić się z demonicznych objęć. Całkiem wygodnie siedziało mu się na kolanach lokaja i o ile k t o ś mu tego nie wypomni, zamierzał tak zostać. Przynajmniej chwilkę.

\- Nie słyszałem, żeby panicz mnie w o ł a ł. - Zdziwił się Sebastian, unosząc nieznacznie kącik ust. Z szelestem przesunął prawą dłoń z pleców na talię chłopaka, żeby ostatecznie przejechać jeszcze kawałeczek i podstawić kopertę pod jego kapryśny nosek. - Właśnie dostarczono, bocchan.

\- Pomięta. - Ciel obrzucił ją wyniosłym, szybkim spojrzeniem. - Nie spisujesz się, Sebastianie. Ta koperta jest teraz niegodna swojego adresata.

\- Najmocniej przepraszam, paniczu. Nie miałem pojęcia, że zechce sobie panicz polatać, więc nie zdążyłem jej odłożyć. - Kaszlnął w drugą rękę, by zamaskować uśmiech. Bawiła go ta szlachecka gra pozorów, w którą wciągał go nastolatek. - Niezwłocznie ją wyprasuję... Chyba że ma panicz ochotę posiedzieć tak jeszcze przez moment. Muszę jednak uprzedzić, że młodemu mężczyźnie z pozycją panicza nie wypada przesiadywać na kolanach służby. Zwłaszcza w miejscach... często odwiedzanych przez osoby postronne, bocchan.

Tsk. Dupek. Wiedział. Ciel podparł się na jednej ręce i zwlókł się z niego niemrawo, rzucając mu nadąsane spojrzenie. Nie znosił jego pouczania (zawsze trafnego), kpiarskich uśmieszków (okej, czasem zasłużonych) i tej wiecznej wyższości (doprawdy, sługa?). Nieraz wydawało mu się, że nienawidzi samego demona. A wtedy on dodawał swoje miękkie „boc-chan", głosem jedwabistym i ciepłym jak kakao, które czasem mu przynosił. I Ciel zapominał. O gniewie, nienawiści, czasem nawet o przeszłości. Półświadomie dawał się uwodzić drapieżnikowi, wierząc naiwnie, że już go oswoił. Nikt nie troszczył się o niego tak wiernie jak piekielny lokaj, nawet jego rodzice nie byli równie zaangażowani; Sebastian przeskoczyłby dla niego te cholerne płomienie, nie zdechłby z rąk anioła czy diabła, byłby przy nim, żeby go bronić do samego końca. Perspektywa wieczności, idąca w parze z nieśmiertelnością demona, podbiła serce Phantomhive'a bardziej niż wszystkie drobne, nic nie znaczące czułostki. Przywiązał się do niego, wierząc w to, czego nie dawała żadna ludzka przysięga, a co gwarantował mu faustowski kontrakt, w jedno błahe słówko: z a w s z e. Wyprostował się dumnie, czując się ważniejszy niż każdy inny przeciętny hrabia. 

\- Nie wiedziałem, że mój salon jest taki popularny. I że każdego do niego wpuszczasz. - Ostentacyjnie zerknął na drzwi, by zaraz przenieść oskarżycielskie spojrzenie na swojego sługę. Zagapił się na demoniczny uśmieszek, błąkający się po kształtnych ustach lokaja, po czym bezmyślnie wyciągnął do niego rękę.

Sebastian uniósł brew, chwilowo porzucając swoje rozbawienie na korzyść autentycznego zaskoczenia. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło się, by panicz zaoferował mu pomoc. Demon skwapliwie schwycił wyciągniętą dłoń chłopaka, ale ostatecznie i tak podniósł się o własnych siłach. Nie chciał przypadkiem nadwyrężyć tego wątłego, ludzkiego ciałka, którym przyszło mu się opiekować. No i po prostu lubił trzymać zgrabną łapkę swojego panicza. Tylko dlatego wciąż jej nie puszczał. Stali przez chwilę naprzeciwko siebie: śmiertelny i nieśmiertelny, pan i sługa, ofiara i drapieżnik. Nie spuszczali się z oka, czujnie, bezwiednie oceniając się nawzajem. Sebastian musnął kciukiem wnętrze dłoni hrabiego i wypuścił ją z uścisku. Uniósł rękę, by pieszczotliwie poprawić opaskę na jego oku. Zjechał spojrzeniem na osamotnioną łapkę Ciela, przypadkiem wychwytując oddarty kawałek materiału.

\- Oj, oj, jesteśmy dzisiaj bardzo niechlujną laleczką. Zdecydowanie muszę przebrać panicza przed przyjęciem. - Oświadczył z lekką irytacją, wiedząc, że nie zostało im zbyt wiele czasu. Zerknął kontrolnie na zegarek i aż sapnął z niezadowolenia.

Mimo ostrzegawczych tsyknięć, bezceremonialnie podniósł chłopaka z podłogi, żeby nie tracić kolejnych cennych sekund. Jednym susem pokonał schody i w następnej chwili byli już w sypialni hrabiego. Sebastian posadził go na łóżku, a sam zniknął w garderobie, kompletując strój godny jubilata. Wrócił błyskawicznie i uśmiechnął się niedowierzająco, zastawszy chłopaka rozebranego do bielizny. Jego panicz, uczynny? Przypomniał sobie wcześniejszą furię hrabiego i o mało nie parsknął. To musi być kwestia jakichś hormonów. Ech, ludzkie dorastanie. Ukląkł przed swoim panem, wzdychając sobie z rozbawieniem.

\- I z czego się cieszysz? - Mruknął ni to podejrzliwie, ni to zaczepnie mały hrabia.

\- Z niczego, mój panie. - Wciągnąwszy nowe skarpetki na szczupłe nogi nastolatka, Sebastian jakoś opanował rozedrgane wargi. Uniósł głowę, splatając spojrzenia z Cielem. - Chociaż właściwie... Z naszej małej partyjki szachów. Naprawdę na mnie czekałeś, zgadza się, paniczu?

Phantomhive głośno wciągnął powietrze. Kiedy ten parszywy demon zdążył zobaczyć szachownicę, która cierpliwie oczekiwała nowej rozgrywki trzy pokoje od jego sypialni? Czy może to on sam był aż nazbyt przewidywalny? Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, gdy zobaczył kolejny, zagadkowy uśmieszek na twarzy demona.

\- Zagramy, paniczu. - Sebastian sprawnie zawiązał kokardkę pod szyją chłopaka. Wstał, rozpościerając nad nim lekki, błękitny płaszczyk.

Ciel stanął przed lokajem z godnością, wślizgując się w zaproponowane okrycie. Demon sięgnął jeszcze po miniaturowy cylinder, którym dopełnił strój swojego pana.

\- Dzisiaj wieczorem, bocchan. - Ukłonił się dwornie, jak przystało na dobrze wytresowanego lokaja. I mrugnął, tym razem zupełnie nieprzyzwoicie. Ciel tsyknął na niego karcąco, ale demona już nie było w sypialni. Usłyszał go niemal natychmiast na dole, witającego pierwszego gościa na dorocznym balu urodzinowym szlachetnego i szczęśliwego hrabiego Phantomhive'a. "S z c z ę ś l i w e g o"! Tsk.


	2. Roszady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ekhm, ekhm, ekhm. Trigger warning na horyzoncie: rozdział zawiera autentyczną, kompletną, niestreszczoną rozgrywkę szachową pomiędzy głównymi bohaterami. Możecie ją sobie odtworzyć na szachownicy (jeśli jesteście masochistami). W narrację gry zostały wplecione dodatkowe drobiazgi i dość istotny dialog, więc proponuję pomijać tylko oznaczenia pól szachowych. Lepiej byłoby bez szczegółowego opisu partii, pewnie, ale nie umiem jej odmówić Cielowi. Raczej się nie nadaję na jego tatuśkowatego demona. Na końcu rozdziału podrzucam niezbędne wyjaśnienia.

Stuk, stuk, stuk. Dystyngowany klekot szlacheckiego kostura przedarł się przez subtelne jęki skrzypiec, przez rozemocjonowaną wrzawę i chichoty, zwiastując nadejście młodego gospodarza. Ciel Phantomhive wszedł do sali balowej z modnym opóźnieniem. Miotnął cesarskim spojrzeniem w swoich gości i łaskawie skinął im głową. Niewiarygodna cisza ogarnęła pomieszczenie, a wyfiokowane ludzkie zastępy pospuszczały główki w zgodnej manifestacji fałszywego szacunku. I tylko... Tsk.

– Cieeeeeeee-luuu! – Zza trzyosobowej grupki sztywniacko wyprostowanych blondpostaci wyskoczyła najmłodsza przedstawicielka snobistycznego klanu. Pędząc z wyprostowanymi ramionami w kierunku młodego lorda, wyglądała zupełnie jak lunatykujące zombie, które wyczuło dokładnie to, czego najbardziej mu brakowało – świeżutki mózg na swojej drodze.

– Eli... – Zaczął karcąco granatowowłosy, ale było już za późno: dziewczyna entuzjastycznie podskoczyła, rzucając mu się w ramiona. Przez chwilę miał ochotę przykucnąć. Niech go przeskoczy i popędzi sobie do różowej krainy jednorożców. Spiął się w sobie i... Wygrała duma. Przystanął, cierpliwie znosząc dotkliwy ciężar dziewczyny.

– Mam dla ciebie prezent, Cieee-lu! – Euforycznie wrzasnęła mu w ucho jego narzeczona.

– Aparat słuchowy? – Zrezygnowany hrabia podpowiedział uprzejmie, obrzucając Elizabeth posępnym spojrzeniem. Dziewczyna cofnęła się, otwierając usta w lekkim zakłopotaniu. Gdzieś z boku j a k i ś demon parsknął z rozbawieniem, ale Ciel nie zwrócił większej uwagi na gorszące zachowanie swojego sługi. Jego myśli zajęte były obliczaniem minimum czasu, który musiał poświęcić swojej narzeczonej. Kiedy już uznał, że całkowicie zaspokoi ją kilka minut konwersacji i może jakiś taniec, wyciągnął do niej rękę. Blondynka momentalnie zamknęła usta, wydała z siebie pisk w ultradźwiękach, po czym uczepiła się jego ramienia. Hakushaku westchnął bezgłośnie i odwrócił spojrzenie, by machinalnie przelecieć wzrokiem swojego podchichotanego kamerdynera. No, proszę. Ktoś tu się za dobrze bawi, trzeba będzie... Chwila, chwila. Coś z nim jest zdecydowanie nie tak. Ciel zmrużył oczy, spotykając filuterne i zarazem złowieszcze spojrzenie Sebastiana.

– Tak, tak, Elizabeth... – Uświadomiwszy sobie, że dziewczyna coś do niego mówi, wyplątał się z jej gorącego uścisku. Posłał kuzynce swój zamyślony uśmiech, którym zazwyczaj podbijał jej serce. – Później.

– Ale... Ale prezent, Cieee-luu! – Dobiegł go jeszcze zdruzgotany jęk, którego praktycznie nie zarejestrował. Zanurkował w tłum, żeby jakoś ją zgubić. Wymownie skinął głową, popierając swój niewerbalny rozkaz zerknięciem w śledzące go z zainteresowaniem, wygłodniałe, czerwone tęczówki. Wymknął się na taras i czekał. Niecałe trzydzieści sekund, ale jednak. Sebastian z diabelską gracją wyślizgnął się z sali i podsunął swojemu panu niewielką, okrągłą tacę z pojedynczym kieliszkiem szampana.

– Nie wypada wykradać się w trakcie przyjęcia na małe tête-à-tête z demonem, bocchan. – Oznajmił z nutką rozbawienia w głosie. Zerknął ponaglająco na zaserwowany kieliszek. – Musiałem znaleźć pretekst, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń.

– Ts-sk. – Hrabia zahaczył laskę na ozdobnej poręczy. Z ociąganiem sięgnął po swój alkohol, spoglądając spod rzęs na lokaja, który właśnie stawiał srebrną tacę na balustradzie. – Podejrzeń? Doprawdy nie rozumiem cię, Sebastianie. O co można nas podejrzewać?

Ciel ocenił kamerdynera w myślach. Faktycznie, zmienił się. To nie tylko ten jego nowy frak, miał też na sobie wymyślny halsztuk i białą różę w butonierce. Półdługie krucze włosy urokliwie opadały na jego przystojną twarz w jakimś niepokojąco niedbałym, a jednocześnie zbyt gładkim stylu, by można go było podejrzewać o zaniedbanie fryzury.

– Dlaczego wyglądasz jak mój gość, a nie jak lokaj? – Phantomhive upił drobny łyczek szampana, nie dopuszczając Sebastiana do rozwinięcia poprzedniego tematu.

– Pan Tanaka uświadomił mnie, że jako wieloletni guwerner będę miał zaszczyt zaanonsować hrabiego na jego pierwszym dorosłym balu, bocchan. Nie chciałem przynieść paniczowi wstydu. – Ukłonił się zgrabnie, zniżając to swoje nieznośnie długie cielsko do wysokości Ciela. Czerwone oko łypnęło sobie w niebieskie, a demoniczny języczek prześlizgnął się po uśmiechniętych wargach wiernego sługi. Młody hrabia uniósł sceptycznie jedną brew i chyłkiem wysączył kolejny łyczek musującego płynu, szczelnie wypełniając kieliszkiem niewielką odległość między ich ustami.

– Więc łaskawie zacznij zachowywać się na poziomie, na razie masz maniery przygodnej dziwki. – Odsunąwszy kieliszek centymetr od swoich ust, przytknął go do warg demona, by wlać w nie ostatnie krople szampana. Sebastian posłusznie spił resztki po swoim małym lordzie, nie spuszczając z oka jego porcelanowej twarzyczki. Ciel odstawił kieliszek na tacę i już chciał wracać do środka, gdy poczuł stalowy uścisk długich palców na swoim drobnym nadgarstku. Odwrócił się z nagłą złością, napotykając wyzywająco przymilne spojrzenie swojego sługi.

– Najmocniej przepraszam, paniczu. – Smukłe palce kamerdynera uniosły małą łapkę panicza wprost do demonicznych ust. Sebastian złożył delikatny pocałunek na wierzchu białej dłoni, hipnotycznie wpatrując się w oczy chłopaka. Lewą ręką wyszarpnął różę z butonierki i zaoferował ją swojemu panu. – Nie chciałbym w żaden spokój zakłócać twojego święta, boc-chan.

Hakushaku zapatrzył się w swojego demona z jawnym potępieniem, zastanawiając się nad ewentualnym szyderstwem w jego zachowaniu. Dopiero ostatnie słowo, wypowiedziane miękko, może nawet ze zbyt dużą afektacją, uśpiło jego czujność. Zacisnął palce na łodydze ofiarowanego kwiatu, raniąc dłoń niepozornym kolcem. Syknął lekko, ale już czułe muśnięcie demonicznego kciuka ocierało kropelkę czerwieni z jego skóry. Ciel wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku kamerdynera, miotając w niego morderczym spojrzeniem. Ot tak, żeby sobie nie myślał. Sebastian ukłonił się raz jeszcze, zgarnął tacę i zniknął gdzieś w rzęsiście oświetlonym wnętrzu rezydencji. Hrabia popatrzył za nim w zamyśleniu. Pięć minut. Dokładnie pięć minut w towarzystwie tego nieznośnego szatana pozwoliło nastolatkowi zregenerować siły witalne, zupełnie stracone po minucie spędzonej w towarzystwie Elizabeth. Ciel powąchał różę, ukrywając mały uśmiech przed swoim nieobecnym, acz wciąż wszystkowidzącym lokajem. Zmysłowe, takie właśnie były jego kontakty z demonem. Wślizgnął się z powrotem do sali, wciąż bezwiednie wdychając woń ulubionego kwiatu. Rozejrzał się za Sebastianem, ale nie dostrzegł go nigdzie w pobliżu.

– Cieee-luuuu! – dopadł go ponownie głos blondynki, która najwidoczniej spędziła ostatnie chwile na poszukiwaniu swojego narzeczonego. Nagle zmartwiały hakushaku w panicznym pośpiechu upchnął różę we własnej butonierce, by przypadkiem nie stracić jej na rzecz swojej irytującej kuzynki.

– Zatańczymy, lady? – Odwrócił się do niej z nienaturalnie promiennym uśmiechem na ustach. Elizabeth otworzyła szeroko swoją przesłodzoną buźkę i natychmiast zaakceptowała jego dłoń. Ogarnął ją pewnym uściskiem, a potem poprowadził na środek parkietu. Jeden obrót, drugi, kolejny. Chyba nawet jakoś to wytrzyma.

– Och, Ciee-lu. – Elizabeth przymknęła oczy z przyjemnością. – Musimy tak zatańczyć na następnym balu!

Z pewnością. Już za rok. Młody hrabia uśmiechnął się do siebie nieprzytomnie, wyobrażając sobie piękno swojego życia, gdyby udało mu się odwlec koszmarnie częste odwiedziny narzeczonej do swoich następnych urodzin.

– Dokładnie! – Elizabeth błędnie zinterpretowała jego uśmiech. – Też już nie mogę się doczekać, to dopiero w następną sobotę! W co ja się ubiorę... To JUŻ w następną sobotę!

– W następną sobotę? – Oprzytomniał nagle młody hrabia.

– Tak, w następną. – Blond główka Elizabeth gorliwie przytaknęła jej słowom, prawie miażdżąc nos solenizanta. Ledwie zdążył się uchylić.

– Oczywiście, Eli... – Spróbował ustalić, o co chodziło, ale natychmiast został odcięty urażonym głosikiem swojej narzeczonej.

– Lizzie!

– Oczywiście, L i z z i e. – Poprawił się niecierpliwie. – Ale c o będzie w następną sobotę?

– Bal debiutantów na zamku królewskim! – Dziewczyna tupnęła nóżką w tańcu, niemal przydeptując stopę swojego partnera. Coś alarmująco mokrego rozbłysnęło w jej oku. – Nie słuchałeś mnie wcześniej!

– Wybacz, lady, musiałem nie przyswoić. – Oględnie wytłumaczył się Ciel, żeby tylko powstrzymać jej ewentualny wybuch płaczu. Pohamował nawet zniecierpliwione tsyknięcie. I tak już cała horda zakłamanych gości szeptała w najlepsze za jego plecami. Nie chciał im dostarczać kolejnych plotek.

– To tak naprawdę bal dla wszystkich niezaręczonych młodych dam, ale moglibyśmy też... Zadebiutować tam oficjalnie jako narzeczeni. – Elizabeth zarumieniła się i skrępowana przygryzła wargę. Ta propozycja powinna wyjść od Ciela, nie od niej. Młody lord przystanął gwałtownie, spoglądając dość tępo na swoją kuzynkę. Z nagłym szokiem zdał sobie sprawę, że osiągnął już wiek odpowiedni do zawarcia (i – o zgrozo, zgrozo – do skonsumowania!) zaaranżowanego małżeństwa. Jego poczucie bezpieczeństwa zachwiało się gwałtownie, a on sam zwietrzył widmo nadchodzącego ataku astmy. Szczęka opadała mu niżej i niżej. Nie, nie, nie. Może i na razie dziewczyna mówiła tylko o wspólnym debiucie, ale za miesiąc-dwa jej rodzina na pewno przyśle mu papiery, skazujące go na całą doczesność w jej towarzystwie. Kolejny kontrakt. Jakby jego życie nie było dotąd dostatecznie... nie jego. Tsk, tsk, t s k...!

– Ciee... Ciee-luu? – Elizabeth spojrzała niepewnie na swojego przyszłego męża, który wyglądał jak grzmotnięty piorunem. Młody hrabia popatrzył na nią przeciągle, odmawiając odpowiedzi. Stał tak – otępiały i zszokowany – pośród coraz dociekliwiej wgapiających się w niego gości, aż poczuł na ramieniu kojący dotyk swojego kamerdynera. Sebastian jak zwykle pojawił się znienacka w momencie, w którym Ciel najbardziej potrzebował jego obecności.

– Szczerze żałuję, ale muszę państwu przeszkodzić, panienko. – Lokaj skierował swoje słowa do Elizabeth. Jego palce uścisnęły upewniająco ramię chłopaka. – Nadszedł czas na urodzinowy toast panicza.

Blondynka skinęła głową. Posłała ostatnie zaniepokojone spojrzenie swojemu kuzynowi, po czym wróciła do gromadki Midfordów. Granatowowłosy bezwiednie cofnął się o krok, napotykając za sobą twardą ścianę demonicznego cielska.

– Szanowni państwo, drodzy przyjaciele mojego lorda. – Magnetyczny głos kamerdynera przedarł się przez muzykę, ściągając na siebie uwagę wszystkich zebranych. – Jako uniżony sługa rodu Phantomhive'ów, wieloletni kamerdyner panicza i jego zaufany nauczyciel mam zaszczyt ogłosić, że w tym oto dniu, zgodnie z wolą swojego ojca, nasz hrabia uzyskuje pełnię praw do reprezentowania firmy Funtom na świecie. Wszelkie inne fundusze zostaną mu przekazane za pięć lat, po osiągnięciu przez niego dojrzałości prawnej, niemniej już teraz pochylmy głowy, by uczcić kolejny krok hrabiego w dorosłość.

Sebastian pstryknął palcami (jakimś cudem nawet to robił jakoś tak dystyngowanie, tsk...!), dając znak służbie (dziś niewiarygodnie kompetentnej, jakby miotnął w nich jakąś klątwą albo przynajmniej groźbą śmierci), by rozdystrybuowała szampana wśród zgromadzonych gości. Wypuścił z uścisku ramię panicza i sięgnął po dwa kieliszki, usłużnie podając jeden swojemu panu. Ciel zerknął na niego wrogo, choć ze skrywaną wdzięcznością, która zupełnie nie dotyczyła akurat tego drobnego gestu.

– Za hrabiego Phantomhive! – Sebastian uniósł swój kieliszek w górę, a wszyscy w około posłusznie splagiatowali jego ruch. Lokaj przeniósł wzrok na hrabiego i uśmiechnął się samym tylko kącikiem ust. Obniżył swoje szkło, delikatnie stukając nim o szampankę Ciela.

– Twoje zdrowie, bocchan. – Wyszeptał niemal bezgłośnie i wychylił swoją porcję. Nastolatek umoczył zaskoczone usteczka w musującym płynie. Ignorując podejrzanie rozbrajające zachowanie swojego podwładnego, zmarszczył brwi nad bardziej istotnym problemem.

– Sebastianie... - Przywołał lokaja półszeptem z jego onieśmielającej wysokości. Kamerdyner pochylił się usłużnie, wbijając zainteresowane spojrzenie w rozchylone usta chłopaka. – Zakończ to szybko.

– Paniczu, to niezbyt rozsądne. Przyjęcie dopiero się rozpoczęło. Poza tym twoi kontrahenci chcieliby na pewno zobaczyć pewnego siebie przywódcę, a nie rozwydrzonego dzieciaka, który dezerteruje po jednym tańcu z narzeczoną. – Przemówił lokaj tonem łagodno-napominającej perswazji.

– Nie obcho... – Zaczął ze zniecierpliwieniem Phantomhive, ale jedwabisty głos kamerdynera przerwał mu stanowczo.

– Ze względu na swoje urodziny będziesz miał dzisiaj prawo do j e d n e g o nierozsądnego życzenia. Wyproszenie gości je wyczerpie. Dobrze to przemyśl, bocchan. – Wyszeptał Sebastian, utkwiwszy przydługie, znaczące spojrzenie w swoim panu. Po chwili obojętnie odwrócił wzrok, zdając sobie sprawę z niestosowności swojego zachowania w obecności znamienitych gości. Ciel otworzył usta, by mimo wszystko powtórzyć rozkaz, ale... Uświadomił sobie sens słów swojego demona. Niespodziewanie ciepłe uczucie wypełniło go od środka. Jedno, najdurniejsze życzenie. Zrelaksował się w ułamku sekundy, pozwalając chytremu uśmieszkowi zwyciężyć ze swoim dziecinnym nadąsaniem. Będziesz gotowy, demonie? Tanecznym krokiem wyminął swojego sługę i zaoferował ramię pierwszej napotkanej damie, wciągając ją pomiędzy wirujące pary.

Sebastian odsunął się na dyskretne, bardziej odpowiednie dla kamerdynera miejsce pod ścianą. Kąciki jego ust opadły, nadając surowy wyraz diabelsko atrakcyjnej twarzy. Nie lubił balów. To znaczy... Nawet doceniał obracanie paniczem w rytm walców (i – no, okej – same walce). Kiedy on to robił. Nie inni. Gdyby mógł, założyłby ręce na piersiach i buntowniczo opadłby na ścianę. W nieprzyzwoicie nonszalanckiej pozie i z niewymuszonym wdziękiem, ma się rozumieć. Jak krnąbrny nastolatek zazdrośnie obserwowałby Ciela spod swojej przydługiej grzywki, kwitując każdą jego zmianę partnera pogardliwym wydęciem warg. Taniec panicza powinien należeć do niego. Ba! Cały kajet tańców. W końcu to właśnie robili od zawarcia kontaktu: tańczyli. Ciel – ze śmiercią. On sam – z pożądaniem. A niełatwo było się opanować przy takiej duszy! Niestety, posłuszny dworskiej etykiecie, musiał być bardzo poprawny i bardzo elegancki. Toteż stał, godny i wyprostowany, zachowując sobie jedynie prawo do zazdrosnego obserwowania Ciela spod swojej przydługiej grzywki. Jego hakushaku promieniał. Nie uśmiechał się, nie szczerzył, nie stwarzał pozorów dla ocieplenia wizerunku. Promieniał. Demon westchnął. Był pewny, że całe to radioaktywne szczęście Phantomhive'a nie może zwiastować niczego dobrego. Korekta. Niczego dobrego dla niego. Sebastian zmarszczył brwi, przywołując najbardziej prawdopodobne, idiotyczne rozkazy rozpuszczonego szczeniaka, z którymi przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć. Nowy pies, którym będzie musiał się zająć? Pakiet idiotycznych randek z Suttcliffem? Oddelegowanie go bezpośrednio pod królewskie rozkazy? Tropienie przestępców ludzkimi metodami? A może... Może jednak poprosi go tylko o taktowne rozwiązanie zaręczyn z lady Elizabeth...? Lokaj zamrugał gwałtownie, wychwytując niespodziewane napięcie pomiędzy swoim panem a jakimś nieistotnym szlachcicem, którego Ciel chyba przydepnął w tańcu. Sebastian nie był pewien. Wyłączył się kompletnie przez te swoje nieudolne domniemania. Jakby jego panicz był chociaż w połowie przewidywalny...!

– Pan wybaczy, baronie... – Zwykła, zdawkowa formułka opuściła urokliwe usteczka nastolatka.

– Zrobił pan to specjalnie, lordzie. – Potrącony czy tam przydepnięty lord aż trząsł się ze złości. Sebastian rozpoznał w awanturniku zhańbionego wyrokiem za malwersacje barona Gliddona. Hm.

– Tak panu powiedziano w sądzie, baronie? – Ciel posłał natrętowi słodki przytyk, poparty niewinno-trującym spojrzeniem. Demon uniósł kącik ust, obserwując nastolatka.

– Psy nie mają głosu. A zwłaszcza – s z c z e n i a k i. – Przereagowana zniewaga pod adresem Ciela wypadła jak pocisk z ust podrzędnego barona i rąbnęła w demona. Ej-ej-ej. Sebastian bezgłośnie zgrzytnął zębami. Każda obelga w stronę jego pana ocierała się także i o niego. Nawet taka, którą sam nieraz rzucał w chłopaka. Demon ruszył w ich kierunku z zamiarem dyplomatycznej interwencji. Nie żeby uważał to za idealne rozwiązanie. Gdyby tylko miał wolną, niezależną od panicza wolę, mógłby... Tak, właśnie. Wyrwać prostakowi jelito. I przywiązać je do drzewa. I poganiać go dookoła. Najlepiej pochodnią. Patrzeć sobie, jak kilometry ludzkiej kiszki nawijają się wokół pnia niczym nitka na szpulkę, a cieplutka, szkarłatna posoka kapie: kap, kap, kap. O, taaak. Prawie mlasnął z przyjemności.

– Sebastian! – niecierpliwe wezwanie panicza przywołało go do rzeczywistości. Lokaj natychmiast oprzytomniał, gdy zarejestrował nagłą zmianę sytuacji: przeklęty baronik wymachiwał teraz szabelką (którą w dodatku bezczelnie podprowadził sobie z nadkominkowego, wiekowego panoplium Phantomhive'ów...!) przed niewzruszoną twarzą nastolatka. W następnej chwili ten sam niedorzeczny szlachcic (z idiotycznym okrzykiem „A to za królową, psie!" na ustach) zaatakował jubilata. Demon w milisekundzie osłonił chłopaka samym sobą. Cienkie ostrze wbiło się w jego dłoń, przeszywając ją na wylot. Oczy Sebastiana zapłonęły. Wyszarpnął nabitą na szablę rękę, drugą przygarniając panicza do siebie, by schować go bezpiecznie w swoich objęciach. Delikatne zdziwienie odmalowało się na twarzy demona, gdy zauważył, że wpadający w niego smarkacz sięga mu już do brody. Doprawdy, jak one szybko rosną...! Z niedowierzaniem potrząsnął głową. Docisnął Ciela mocniej do siebie i zgarnął pozostałą rodową szablę spod herbu swojego pana. Cóż, jak to leciało? Najpierw rozpłatanie brzucha, potem wyciąganie jelita...? Mhhh, chyba jednak nie powinien. Za dużo ludzi wpatrywało się z napięciem w ich małą potyczkę. Dla dobra pozycji hrabiego wypadałoby załagodzić tę niesmaczną sytuację. Wzrok Sebastiana padł na porozstawiane wszędzie kieliszki. I już wiedział. Z Cielem w ramionach wykręcił zgrabny piruecik, jednocześnie blokując szablą atak rozochoconego barona. Jeszcze jeden obrót. I kolejny. I znowu. Kącik demonicznych ust jakoś tak sam się uniósł, kiedy Sebastian zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że właściwie tańczy sobie z paniczem dookoła niegroźnego napastnika. No dobrze, może nie walca, ale coś przyjemnie bliskiego. Szkoda tylko, że już muszą kończyć... Lokaj uniósł swojego pana, by w chaotycznym zawirowaniu ukryć przed gośćmi idealnie wymierzony w barona cios. Ciche, krótkie łup. Agresywny szlachcic omdlał na chłodny marmur podłogi, a Sebastian natychmiast wyhamował pląsy ze swoim hrabią. Z żalem.

– Drodzy państwo, proszę się nie przejmować tym... drobnym incydentem. – Lokaj przywołał na twarz beztroski uśmiech, który rozsiał po gościach jakąś optymistyczną zarazę. – Baron Gliddon zbyt entuzjastycznie podszedł do celebrowania święta panicza...

Jego znacząco zawieszony głos i wędrujące do wszechobecnych resztek alkoholu, czerwone ślepia zrobiły swoje. Zebrani odetchnęli z ulgą, bo przecież pijacka rozróba nie wymagała od nich zajęcia konkretnego stanowiska w sporze. No i zdarzała się niestety na niemal każdym przyjęciu.

– Chciałbym jednocześnie zapewnić, że stosunki głowy rodu Phantomhive z dworem pozostają serdeczne. Dziś hrabia otrzymał zaproszenie na piątkowy piknik w zamku. – Sebastian wznowił swoją przemowę, uznawszy, że należałoby się odnieść do ostatniej uwagi barona. Ostentacyjnie wyciągnął z kieszeni kopertę, którą wcześniej dostarczył mu ten obskurant od nieeleganckiego jedzenia i okruchów. Bleh. Demon wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie. Odsunął długimi palcami złamaną pieczęć i wydobył charakterystyczny, karminowy pergamin, używany przez rodzinę królewską do specjalnej korespondencji. Zademonstrował wszystkim zaproszenie, potem opieczętowaną kopertę, żeby błysnąć herbem po oczach bliżej stojącym gościom.

– Mimo że nie udało się nam ocalić królowej... – Sebastian taktownie, na pół smutno zniżył głos (i opuścił głowę, by ukryć ukontentowany uśmieszek). Zebrani pociągnęli kłamliwie nosami. Demon już prawie słyszał grobowo-chóralne  _God save the queen_  w wykonaniu biesiadników. – ... To książę Bertie... Przepraszam: Król Edward VII* wciąż darzy najwyższym zaufaniem najwierniejszą koronie rodzinę w Anglii.

Sebastian uniósł dłoń do piersi, kwitując wypowiedź krótkim, żołnierskim (i bardzo męskim, prawda, paniczu?) ukłonem. Demon przeniósł wzrok na swojego milczącego pana w poszukiwaniu aprobaty. Ciel zerknął wymownie na nieprzytomnego barona.

– Baldroy, Finnian. Zanieście... lorda Gliddona do komnat gościnnych. – Sebastian natychmiast zrozumiał niewypowiedzianą aluzję, naprawiając swoje niedociągnięcie. Dwóch blond służących podeszło do zemdlałego szlachcica i niezgrabnie podźwignęło go z ziemi pod karcącym spojrzeniem demona. Ciel niepostrzeżenie przysunął się do swojego lokaja.

– Dlaczego nie przekazałeś mi tej koperty? – Syknął hakushaku, ciągnąc demona za mankiet.

– Był panicz wysoce nieusatysfakcjonowany estetyką swojej poczty, więc najpierw się nią zająłem. – Sebastian przeniósł spojrzenie na chłopaka. Świadomy nowej fali oceniających spojrzeń podsunął Cielowi tacę, wypełnioną pachnącymi wypiekami. – Mini pissaladière, mój lordzie?

– Musimy porozmawiać. – Chłopak zignorował propozycję lokaja. – Nie, nie tutaj. Za pięć minut widzę cię w gabinecie. I wytłumacz mnie tu jakoś. – Ciel skinął głową w stronę barwnego, szlacheckiego kolektywu. Odwrócił się na pięcie, dostrzegłszy nową szansę na opuszczenie pretensjonalnego, całkowicie zbędnego przyjęcia.

– Oczywiście, mój panie. – Szept Sebastiana dogonił nastolatka w drzwiach. Chwilę potem głos kamerdynera wypełnił całą salę. – Szanowni państwo, ze względu na nagłą niedyspozycję, spowodowaną niespodziewanym i zasmucającym atakiem swojego gościa, nasz gospodarz postanowił udać się na wcześniejszy spoczynek. W jego imieniu proszę o wybaczenie.

 _Wcześniejszy spoczynek_ , jakże trafne. Hakushaku przygryzł wargę, powstrzymując mały uśmiech. Dobry demon. Lokaj ukłonił się przed zebranymi, odprowadzając nastolatka diabolicznie entuzjastycznym spojrzeniem. Taktownie (ale bardzo, bardzo niecierpliwie) odczekał kilka minut, by niepostrzeżenie ulotnić się w ślad za swoim panem. Wbiegł po schodach do bardziej prywatnej części rezydencji i wsunął się do gabinetu. Zamrugał. Spodziewał się zobaczyć chłopaka przy biurku, upozowanego w jakiejś sztywnej, nienaturalnej, autorytatywnej pozie. Tymczasem zastał swojego panicza całkowicie zrelaksowanego przed zastawionym szachownicą stolikiem. Uniósł kpiarsko kącik ust. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, wiedząc, że tylko w intymnej atmosferze zamkniętych pomieszczeń mogli być naprawdę sobą – nie panem i sługą, a ofiarą i demonem (czyli w pewien sposób jednak tym samym, tylko na odwrót, ale krucza główka Sebastiana próbowała wyprzeć taką interpretację, żeby nie eksplodować z podniecenia). Ich wspólne wieczory z roku na rok stawały się bardziej poufałe, jakby coraz ciaśniej oplatała ich dziwna, nieplanowana nić porozumienia.

– Proszę, proszę. Ktoś tu wybrał dziecięce podchody, żeby uciec z własnego przyjęcia i zagrać w ulubioną grę. Bardzo dojrzale, paniczu. – Skwitował z zaczepną nutką szyderstwa w głosie.

– Zamknij się i graj. Czekałem na to cały dzień. – Hakushaku ponaglił demona swoim apodyktycznym żądaniem, poprawiając się w fotelu.

Sebastian usiadł naprzeciwko hrabiego. Przechylił głowę w lekkim zastanowieniu, gdy zobaczył, jak Ciel przeskakuje białym koniem na f3, wyprowadzając figurę na plac bitwy ponad swoimi pionami.

– Agresywnie i subtelnie na raz, mój mały. Bardzo w twoim stylu. – Sebastian machnął palcem w odpowiedzi, a jego czarny pion przetoczył się leniwie na f6.

– Zamierzasz komentować każdy ruch? – Ciel łypnął na niego złowrogo i wyjechał swoim pionkiem na d4. – Mamy ważniejsze sprawy do omówienia.

– Na przykład? – Demon pozostał wierny lewej stronie szachownicy: wyprowadził kolejny pion na g5 z nadzieją na bliższy kontakt z koniem przeciwnika.

– Twoją niesubordynację. Ważną korespondencję powinieneś przekazywać mi natychmiast. – Młody lord zajął się centralną częścią planszy, wysuwając biały pion na e4.

– Nie miałem pojęcia, co jest w środku. – Sebastian wzruszył obojętnie ramionami i postawił czarny pionek na d6. 

– Nie udawaj, na pewno zauważyłeś pieczęć. – Hrabia przytomnie obnażył jego przewrotną kołtunerię, po czym wyprowadził białego konia na c3. Och, nie miał złudzeń co do swojego sługi.

– Cóż mogłem zrobić, gdy nie chciałeś przyjąć pogniecionej koperty.... – Westchnął lokaj ze zbolałą miną. Przesunął czarny pion na g4, atakując wreszcie Cielowego konia. W jego krwistych oczkach błyszczały drobinki złośliwej satysfakcji – jak zawsze, gdy udało mu się jakoś rozczarować panicza na jego własny rozkaz. Lubił, oj lubił udowadniać swojemu panu całkowity brak racji. I snobizm. I szczeniactwo.

– Tsk. – Ciel wycofał zagrożoną figurę na d2. – Masz przekazywać mi królewskie listy bezzwłocznie po ich otrzymaniu. To nie podlega dalszej dyskusji, demonie. Poza tym... Radzisz sobie nieźle jako mój kamerdyner.

– Dziękuję, mój panie. – Sebastian uniósł brew, ale zdawał się przełknąć komplement bez większych podejrzeń. Ustawił czarny pion na c5.

– Jako mój demon za to... Cóż, tu jest gorzej. Szach. – ... Skurwysynu. Phantomhive miał dosyć flirtu nieistotnymi bierkami i z hukiem ustawił gońca na b5, zagrażając królowi przeciwnika.

– O, czyżby? – Sebastian zapytał bez zainteresowania, choć jaskrawoczerwony, ostrzegawczy błysk rozjarzył jego dotąd pociemniałe, buraczkowe tęczówki. Zniwelował ryzyko utracenia króla przesunięciem laufra na d7.

– Twoja indolencja zmusza mnie do przeżycia kolejnego roku. Szóstego, gwoli ścisłości. – Uświadomił mu Ciel i wzmocnił swojego gońca ustawieniem piona na a4. – Może powinienem wezwać silniejszego demona, skoro masz problem z dokonaniem głupiej, jak sam to określasz, ludzkiej zemsty?

– Nigdy tego nie próbuj. – Odrzekł półgębkiem kruczowłosy, błyskając karminową wściekłością w swojego pana, choć jego twarz nie zdradziła cienia emocji. W ramach przedłużenia swojego ostrzeżenia zagroził białemu gońcowi przesunięciem swojego piona na a6.

– Hmmm. – Ciel smakował wrzącą, niewysłowioną agresję, napływającą falami od lokaja. I sprzątnął gońcem czarnego laufra z d7. – Cóż by się wtedy stało, Sebastianie? Podzielibyście się moją duszą? Czy dostałby ją ten... s k u t e c z n i e j s z y?

– Nie ma demonów potężniejszych ode mnie. – Czarnowłosy wypiął się dumnie, ale zdenerwowanie wciąż odbijało się chropowatą chrypką w jego jedwabistym zazwyczaj głosie. Niedbale zrzucił białego gońca z szachownicy, zastępując go koniem z b1. – Więc nic nie zmieniłoby się w naszym kontrakcie, p a n i c z u. Nic cię od niego nie wybawi. Nic nie zmieni twojego losu, przypieczętowanego twoją własną krwią...

– To miało zabrzmieć jakoś bardziej przerażająco? – Wszedł mu w słowo znudzony hrabia. Łypnął na Sebastiana prowokująco i odwdzięczył się zbiciem piona z c5 swoim pionkiem. – Twoje groźby robią się coraz nudniejsze z każdym mijającym dniem. Doprawdy, Sebastianie, tak cię bawi odgrywanie mojego służącego?

– Mój mały hrabia jak zwykle trafił w sedno. – Irytacja splotła się z ironią w jednym, wyplutym przez demona zdaniu. Kąciki jego ust opadły w nieprzyjemnym wyrazie niezadowolenia. A potem... Wszelkie ślady podenerwowania zniknęły z jego oblicza, zmazane najszczerszym uśmieszkiem, jaki kiedykolwiek uformowały jego wargi. Pion Sebastiana z trzaskiem strącił białego pionka z c5.

– Ach, prawda. Trzy lata temu przeżyłeś chyba jakiś kryzys zadowolenia ze swojej uległej pozycji. Pamiętam. – Ciel spróbował ponownie wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Przesunął konia na c4. – Próbowałeś, przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję, zjeść moją duszę, ale wyszło ci tylko coś niebezpiecznie bliskiego perwersyjnemu pocałunkowi. Zechcesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie zdołałeś...?

– Nie jestem pewien. – Nieoczekiwanie Sebastian przyznał się do czegoś, czego i on, i Ciel nie lubili sobie uświadamiać: do niewiedzy. Zmrużył oczy, zwracając na chwilę całą uwagę na szachownicę, jakby przewidywanie nadchodzącego ze strony panicza ataku pochłonęło go bez reszty. W końcu postawił czarnego konia na e5. – Są trzy możliwości.

– Wspaniale; a teraz je wymień. Tylko elokwentnie, demonie. Nie chce mi się wywlekać z ciebie każdego zdania. – Zbyt skupiony na rozmowie Ciel sapnął z frustracji i popełnił błąd. Zabił konia z e5 białym skoczkiem z c4.

– To nie było zbyt mądre, bocchan. – Skwitował Sebastian. Natychmiast sprzątnął białego skoczka z e5 swoim pionem. – Pierwsza możliwość jest taka, że sam musisz tylko odkryć pewne fakty. A do tego niestety zupełnie się nie kwapisz...

– Cóż, gdyby ci to w jakikolwiek sposób przeszkadzało, na pewno byś mnie na nie naprowadził. Tymczasem wolisz siedzieć tutaj, uwiązany do sprzątania, prania i gotowania. – Zirytowany delikatnym wypomnieniem mu lenistwa i opieszałości Ciel cholerycznie sprzątnął czarnego hetmana swoim białym, podstawiając go na d8 pod bicie czarnego króla i wieży. – Nie myślałeś nigdy o karierze drobnomieszczańskiej żony?

– Nie, paniczu. – Demon powrócił do udzielania zdawkowych odpowiedzi. Jego wieża strąciła białego hetmana z d8.

– Dobrze, wymień pozostałe opcje. I nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym cię popędzał. – Zastrzegł sobie niebieskowłosy. Wyprowadził laufra na e3.

– Druga wiąże się poniekąd z tym, co powinieneś odkryć. – Sebastian asekurancko usunął swojego piona na c4, umieszczając go poza zasięgiem bicia białego laufra. – Istnieje zagrożenie, które do tej pory w żaden sposób nie przyczyniło się do twojego cierpienia, ale teraz czyha na twoje życie. Jest powiązane z osobami odpowiedzialnymi za tamte wydarzenia i z pewnych powodów powinno stać się kolejnym obiektem twojej zemsty.

– Król Edward. – Ciel zaskoczył swoją przenikliwością demona. Krwiste oczy Michaelisa objęły nastolatka na pół zdziwionym, na pół zadowolonym spojrzeniem. Hrabia postawił konia na d5. – To nie było trudne do przywidzenia.

– Między innymi król Edward. – Doprecyzował Sebastian. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed lekką deprecjacją dedukcyjnych zdolności swojego pana (chociaż te i tak były imponujące). Podjechał pionem na e6, zagrażając skoczkowi przeciwnika. Popatrzył z zaciekawieniem na chłopaka.

– Świetnie, a więc jest ich więcej. Tsk... Szach. – Zirytował się Ciel i przesunął konia na c7, szachując demona. – A ty wiesz o nich wszystkich, czy tak, Sebastianie?

– Owszem. – Odrzekł zdawkowo demon. Odsunął króla na f7 w skutecznej ucieczce przed groźbą panicza.

– Dlaczego po prostu ich nie zniszczysz? – Frustracja nastolatka była coraz wyraźniejsza. Cofnął laufra na d2.

– Tak jak wcześniej powiedziałem: nie mam pewności, czy przypadkiem nie wystarczy ci odkrycie powodu, dla którego jesteś i będziesz celem. – Sebastian wyjechał gońcem na d6, odcinając konikowi Ciela drogę odwrotu. – Zabijając twoich wrogów odbiorę ci możliwość poznania prawdy.

– To bez sensu, demonie. Nie prosiłem cię o prawdę, chciałem zemsty. – Ciel w zrezygnowaniu zabił koniem piona z e6.

– Nie możesz się w pełni zemścić, jeśli nie rozumiesz, co robisz. – Sebastian łagodnie uświadomił chłopaka. Sprzątnął królem białego konia z e6. – Inaczej możesz przeoczyć innych odpowiedzialnych za swój los.

– Widzę, że więcej z ciebie nie wyduszę, fanatyku pokręconych szarad. – Ciel z niezadowoleniem przesunął króla na e2.

– Przeciwnie; opowiem ci jeszcze o ostatniej możliwości, która mogła odebrać mi prawo do twojej duszy. – Sebastian wyprowadził konia na f6. – Jest ona bardzo niepokojąca, chociaż jednocześnie całkowicie prawdziwa... W pewnym sensie nigdy się nie zemścisz.

– Słucham...? – Ciel poczuł, że gwałtownie słabnie. Jedno zdanie demona, wypowiedziane normalnym tonem jak bzdurna uwaga o pogodzie, odebrało mu powietrze (i cały sens marnego życia). A zdecydowanie nie chciał, żeby Sebastian zauważył jego nagłą bezsilność. Zebrał się w sobie i wykorzystał szachową okazję, zagrażając czarnemu skoczkowi podsunięciem swojego laufra na g5.

– Mimo całej mojej mocy nigdy nie osiągniesz pełnej zemsty. – Powtórzył demon. W odpowiedzi na ruch chłopaka sprzątnął piona z e4. – Dwie ostatnie możliwości ściśle wiążą się z pierwszą, dlatego powinieneś zainteresować się okolicznościami tamtych wydarzeń. To będzie długie śledztwo, mój mały.

– Chwila, Sebastianie. – Ciel przetworzył błyskawicznie uzyskane informacje i doszedł do najprostszego wniosku. Nagle rozluźniony (bynajmniej nie swoją konkluzją, ale tym, jakie konsekwencje niosła za sobą dla demona) beztrosko zabił laufrem wieżę z d8. – Jeśli nigdy się nie zemszczę, ty nigdy nie otrzymasz mojej duszy, czyż nie?

– Masz na to cały promil szansy, bocchan. – Sebastian zabił pozostałą wieżą białego laufra z d8. – Promil, w który nie wierzę. Widzisz, mój mały, wiedziałem, że pewne rzeczy są nieosiągalne, kiedy formowaliśmy kontrakt. Głównie dlatego, że raczej nie byłyby zemstą, ale zapobiegnięciem jej przyczyny. Dlatego też myślę, że w tym ostatnim wypadku wystarczy, że wszystko pojmiesz i pozbędziemy się ostatnich zagrożeń z twojej ścieżki.

– Rozumiem. – Ciel wchłonął kolejne strzępy informacji jak chciwa gąbka, rozważając je dogłębnie. Trzeba będzie pogrzebać w przeszłości, bo ten wszechwiedzący demon raczej nie podzieli się pozostałymi posiadanymi informacjami. Posunął piona na f3, zagrażając pionowi z g4 i skoczkowi z e4. – Doceniam to, Sebastianie.

– Do usług, bocchan. – Sebastian skinął mu głową przez stolik, po czym zabił białego pionka z f3 swoim pionem. – Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego tak nagle zainteresowałeś się tym osieroconym na lata tematem? To jakieś znudzenie życiem, nagła tęsknota za śmiercią...?

– Nie, nie to. – Ciel poczuł nagłe uderzenie gorąca i z zawstydzeniem skonstatował, że teraz najprawdopodobniej prezentuje lokajowi urągliwie czerwony wykwit na policzkach. W pozornym zamyśleniu zbił królem czarnego piona z f3. Umościł się wygodniej w fotelu. Przewrócił oczami, napotykając rozbawione spojrzenie kamerdynera. W końcu uznał, że po dzisiejszym wieczorze i otrzymanych informacjach może obciążyć go infantylną odpowiedzią, którą wymamrotał bardziej do wnętrza własnej ręki niż do demona. – Po prostu... Myślałem, że zdążysz mnie zabić zanim wezmę ten cholerny ślub.

– Sensowne. – Sebastian parsknął w swoją zwiniętą dłoń, obserwując panicza kokieteryjnym spojrzeniem krwistych oczu. Odskoczył koniem na d2. – Przeżyłeś najgorsze, a boisz się zwykłego ślubu. ... Szach, bocchan.

– Nie-e. – Zaperzył się hrabia, ściągając usta w wyrazie niezadowolenia. Jego król uciekł na g4. – Po prostu uważam, że te wszystkie małżeństwa z rodziną są obrzydliwe. Ludzie, do których jesteś mimowolnie uwiązany, uwiązują się do ciebie jeszcze bardziej.

– Sugerujesz, że nie zależy ci na panience Elizabeth...? – Kamerdyner ponownie zaszachował hrabiego, stawiając swoją wieżę na g8. Popatrzył prosto na swojego panicza. – I znowu szach, mój mały.

– Zależy. Po prostu nie tak jak na... – Przyznał z ociąganiem Ciel, zagapiwszy się w roziskrzone, karminowe tęczówki. Przełknął ślinę. Bez większego zastanowienia odsunął króla na h3, zanim dokończył urwane zdanie. – ... Żonie. Zmieńmy temat, demonie, plotkowanie ze służbą o moim życiu prywatnym jest nie na miejscu.

– Zgrabne. – Sebastian znów skinął mu głową z uznaniem, a w jego ciemniejących w smakowity burgund oczach znowu zaigrała rozbawiona czerwień. Wyjechał pionem na h5. – Wiesz, że możesz po prostu...

– Nakazać tobie jakoś rozwiązać mój problem? – Przerwał mu nastolatek. Przesunął swoją wieżę na g1. – Dzięki, wolałbym jednak, żeby obeszło się bez skandalu. Nie wspominając o tym, że mój ostatni rozkaz spełniasz tylko sześć lat. W tym tempie dorobię się nie tylko żony, ale i gromadki dzieci, zanim mnie wybawisz.

– O, przepraszam. – Demoniczna duma Sebastiana była dotknięta do żywego. Lokaj posunął piona na e4. – Zawsze ratuję cię niezwłocznie, mój mały.

– Zapamiętam. – Ciel przesunął białą wieżę z g1 na d1. Posłał czarnowłosemu ironiczny uśmieszek. – To prawie wzruszające: ta twoja autentyczna troska o moje szczęście.

– Jakim byłbym lokajem.... – Zaczął Sebastian, zabezpieczając swojego konia przesunięciem laufra na f4.

– Wiem, wiem. – Ciel ustawił piona na a5. – Możemy wrócić do poprzedniego tematu, Sebastianie? Wiem, że chcesz, żebym sam doszedł do niektórych informacji, ale też twoim obowiązkiem jest mi w tym pomóc.

– Zgoda, mój hrabio. Jednakże nie wymagaj ode mnie, bym zdradził ci wszystkie szczegóły; tego nie uczynię. Obserwowanie tego, jak odkopujesz zapomnianą prawdę będzie dla mnie zajmującym wynagrodzeniem, którego nie zamierzam się pozbawiać. – Sebastian dostawił piona na e3.

– Chodzi o przeszłość. – Ciel zaatakował laufra swojego przeciwnika, ustawiając pionka na g3. – Daleką?

– Dla mnie nie bardzo. – Demon skrzywił się lekceważąco, po czym odsunął gońca na e5.

– A dla mnie? – Hakushaku natychmiast wyłapał małą podpowiedź o subiektywnym odczuwaniu upływu czasu. Ruszył wieżą na a4, czyhając na czarnego pionka.

– Niewyobrażalnie odległą. – Demon spokojnie odpowiedział na pytanie, ale panicz wyczuł, że próba wyciągnięcia z niego jakichś bardziej precyzyjnych ram czasowych zakończy się niepowodzeniem. Sebastian ustawił króla na d5.

– W porządku. Powinienem zacząć od o... poprzedniego hrabiego Phantomhive i jego żony czy od razu szukać głębiej...? – Hrabia zignorował przeczucie i spróbował. Ruszył pionem na c3.

– Najłatwiej będzie zacząć od twoich rodziców. Po nitce do kłębka, prawda, bocchan? – Zaskoczył go demon, udzielając pokrętnej, a jednak obiecującej odpowiedzi. Kamerdyner przesunął wieżę na f8.

– Sebastianie, czy oni musieli... – Ciel urwał i przygryzł wargę. Przesunął wieżę z powrotem na a1. Przez chwilę milczał, zanim zdecydował się kontynuować. – Czy zginęli przeze mnie?

– Nie, bocchan. – Zaprzeczenie demona przyniosło chłopakowi niewyobrażalną ulgę. Sebastian ustawił swoją wieżę na f2. – To bardziej skomplikowane. Chodziło i o ciebie, i o nich.

– Wracając do wiadomości od króla... – Ciel ruszył wieżą na a4, dumny z tego, że zmienił temat bez zdradzania się ze swoją nagłą lekkością duszy. – Zauważyłeś gdzieś w treści jakąś wskazówkę, że będzie potrzebował jakiejś detektywistycznej interwencji?

– Cóż, na pewno nie wezwał cię bez powodu. – Sebastian przestawił króla na c5. – Najpewniej zamierza ci się po prostu przyjrzeć, żeby opracować odpowiednią strategię. Być może powierzy ci jakąś błahą sprawę, żeby przeanalizować twój styl i – ewentualnie – zastawić jakieś pułapki.

– Wiesz może, czy Midfordowie dostali zaproszenie na ten piknik? – Ciel miał nadzieję przemycić to pytanie w zdawkowej konwersacji. Kruczowłosy parsknął tłumionym śmieszkiem. Więc raczej nie wyszło. Chłopak zacisnął szczęki i wycofał wieżę na a1.

– Pół na pół. – Demon, wciąż rozbawiony, przesunął konia na b3.

– Sebastianie, mógłbyś odpowiadać tak, żebym miał szansę cię zrozumieć? – Ciel dostawił wieżę na a3, zagrażając czarnemu konisiowi.

– Słyszałem, jak panienka Elizabeth rozpływała się nad balem debiutantów, ale nie zająknęła się nawet słówkiem na temat pikniku. A to co najmniej dziwne, że nie wybiera strojów na tak podniosłe wydarzenie. – Michaelis zbił wieżą białego piona z b2, zabezpieczając jednocześnie swojego konia. – Natomiast panicz Edward rozmawiał ze swoim ojcem o polowaniu, zaplanowanym w ramach popołudniowych atrakcji królewskiego pikniku.

– Czyli sądzisz, że to będzie przyjęcie wyłącznie dla gentlemanów? – Próbował ustalić młody lord. Dojechał królem na h4, żeby zagrozić pionowi przeciwnika.

– Na to wygląda, bocchan. Szach. – Sebastian przesunął wieżę na h2, szachując króla i pozostawiając mu jedno pole odwrotu. – Chociaż nie wykluczyłbym udziału sióstr króla. Zwłaszcza przy zabawianiu ciebie.

– Co masz na myśli? – Hrabia zerknął na demona nieufnie, by zaraz wrócić do gry. Oszacował niekorzystną sytuację na szachownicy i uciekł królem na g5.

– Podejrzewam, że król spróbuje znaleźć wszystkie twoje słabe punkty. Możliwe też, że chciałby zdobyć coś kompromitującego na twój temat, a przyznasz, że wmanewrowanie w przedślubny romans z członkinią rodziny królewskiej poważnie nadszarpnęłoby twoją reputację. – Sebastian zbił białego piona z g3 swoim laufrem.

– Z jednej strony masz rację. – Ciel wyobraził sobie rozpacz Lizzie, oburzenie Midfordów i niehonorowe rozwiązanie tych nieszczęsnych zrękowin. Dojechał na g1 swoją wieżą. – Z drugiej...

– Przecież nie chciałeś skandalu, bocchan. Naprawdę są lepsze metody rozwiązania  _tego_  problemu. – Sebastian jakby czytał mu w myślach. Dosunął pionka na h4, zabezpieczając laufra.

– Cieszę się, że jesteś tak chętny, by go rozwiązać. – Panicz prychnął, po czym przestawił wieżę na b1, konsekwentnie otaczając czarnego konia. – Dlaczego, tak właściwie?

– Jakim byłbym... – Sebastian zignorował nadchodzący zamach na swojego skoczka i przesunął laufra na f2, przygotowując zabezpieczenie dla promocji piona.

– Chyba zabronię ci używać tej kwestii. – Ciel przesunął wieżę na a1, poniewczasie zauważając pozornie niegroźną bierkę przeciwnika na krok przed linią przemiany. – Zawsze się nią wykręcasz od normalnych odpowiedzi.

– Cóż, paniczu, romans z przedstawicielką królewskiego rodu mógłby cię również wtrącić do Tower. – Demon zauważył rozsądnie i zbił koniem jego wieżę z a1.

– I co, nie zabrałbyś mnie stamtąd? – Ciel z lekką irytacją sprzątnął czarnego konia z a1 swoją drugą wieżą. – Nawet tak banalne zadanie przekracza twoje możliwości?

– Pamiętam po prostu, jakie życie chciałeś wieść do swojego końca, bocchan. – Michaelis cofnął laufra na g3. – Po ucieczce z więzienia nie będziesz mógł już pełnić dotychczasowej funkcji ani pokazywać się w towarzystwie szlachty.

– Mh... Skoro córki królowej Wiktorii miałby wziąć udział w tej grze... To znaczy, że cała rodzina królewska może stać się obiektem mojej zemsty? – Chłopak przyjął wyjaśnienia swojego sługi i błysnął nowym wnioskiem. Przesunął króla na g6, chcąc zagrozić sojuszowi figur Sebastiana.

– Brawo, paniczu. Widzisz, jak szybko nadrabiasz swoje sześcioletnie nieróbstwo? – Sebastian skinął głową z aprobatą, kwitując jego słowa lekko złośliwym skrzywieniem ust. Podjechał pionem na e2.

– Nie pozwalaj sobie, demonie. – Błękitnowłosy warknął ostrzegawczo. Postawił wieżę na b1, zagrażając czarnemu pionkowi.

– To przecież komplement, bocchan. – Zaprotestował Sebastian z najniewinniejszą na świecie miną. Zamienił swojego piona w hetmana, przesuwając bierkę na e1.

– I obelga na raz. – Zrezygnowany Ciel ustawił wieżę na d1, wiedząc, że zabicie czarnego hetmana pozbawiłaby go ostatniej figury, a demon i tak za chwilę promowałby kolejnego piona. – Długo będziesz mnie teraz męczyć?

– Cóż, przez chwilę. – Sebastian zdjął wieżę z d1 swoim hetmanem. – Wykonujesz bardzo desperackie ruchy, mój mały.

– A co mi pozostało? – Zapytał gorzko Ciel, przesuwając króla na h6.

– Nie moja wina, że masz skłonność do bagatelizowania pionków. – Sebastian postawił hetmana na d2. – Szach.

– Cóż za wysublimowana, poetycka metafora. – Hakushaku odsunął króla na h5. Popatrzył twardo na swojego przeciwnika. – A może masz na myśli wyłącznie naszą grę?

– A czy to ważne w tej sytuacji? Teraz liczy się tylko zwycięstwo, czyż nie, bocchan? – Sebastian z satysfakcją zerknął na chłopaka, a potem zbił hetmanem pionka z c3.

– Dokładnie, Sebastianie. – Ciel skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem, bo demon dotknął jego czułego punktu. Nienawidził przegrywać. Skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem i ustawił króla na g6. – Mógłbyś to szybciej rozegrać.

– Z pewnością. – Sebastian zbija ostatniego pionka panicza z a5 swoim hetmanem. – Ale wtedy nasza gra stałaby się mniej... alegoryczna.

– A więc przeniosłeś nasze życie na szachownicę? – Zrozumiał wreszcie młody hrabia, obserwując planszę z momentalnym zainteresowaniem. Przesunął króla na f5. – Promocja piona to jakieś odbicie twojego powrotu do prawdziwej postaci, tak?

– Nie tylko. – Demon uśmiechnął się czarująco, porażając swojego pana nadludzkim pięknem. Ruszył pionkiem na b4, odsłaniając swojego hetmana. – Szach, paniczu.

– Najpierw pozbawiłeś mnie wszystkiego, teraz tańczysz ze mną po szachownicy, demonstrując mi moją bezradność i swoją potęgę zarazem. Zrozumiałem. – Ciel trzeźwo podsumował sytuację. Uciekł królem na e6. – Kończ.

– Nie lubisz tańczyć? – Sebastian z przyjemnością podłapał określenie, którym posłużył się jego pan. Idealnie zlepiło się z jego wcześniejszymi rozważaniami, jakby czytali sobie w myślach czy coś. Leniwie przejechał hetmanem na e5, stawiając go tuż pod nosem białego króla. – Szach.

– Tsk. – Syknął chłopak. Uciekł na f7. – Myślałem, że lepiej mnie znasz.

– Owszem, n a j l e p i e j. – Potwierdził demon. Zaatakował Cielowego króla wieżą na f2. Kącik jego ust uniósł się w złośliwo-usatysfakcjonowanym uśmieszku. – Szach.

– Tsk. Dupek. – Hrabia umknął na g8.

– Schlebiasz mi, bocchan. – Sebastian ukłonił się, mrugając do niego z rozbawieniem. Podjechał hetmanem na f6.

– Zgodzę się, to zbyt łaskawe określenie w twoim przypadku. – Poirytowany Ciel ustawił króla na h7.

– Szach, paniczu. – Kąciki ust demona znowu zadrgały, gdy stawiał hetmana na f7. Uwielbiał widzieć go w takim stanie: ledwie utrzymującego kontrolę nad samym sobą.

– Jesteś niewiarygodnie męczący. – Granatowowłosy wyrzucił z siebie sfrustrowaną uwagę i uciekł na h6.

– I znowu: szach. – Sebastian przestawił wieżę na f6.

– S k o ń c z. – Bardzo już zdenerwowany hakushaku umknął królem na g5. – To rozkaz.

– Comme tu veux, bocchan. – Sebastian podjechał hetmanem na g6, tuż pod samego króla. – Szach mat, mój mały.

– I świetnie; teraz to posprzątaj. – Ciel ani myślał pogratulować zwycięzcy. Wstał od stołu i podszedł do okna. Wyjrzał w ciemność, zamyślając się na chwilę nad przegraną partią. Nie rozumiał, jak mógł oddać wygraną, ani tego, dlaczego finał gry tak bardzo go rozstroił. Przecież nie mógł oczekiwać, że zdarzy się cud, prawda? Nawet nie spojrzał na zbierającego bierki demona.

– Przynieść wszystkie prezenty tutaj, paniczu? – Pytanie Sebastiana wyrwało go z zamyślenia.

– Nie chcę ich. – Odpowiedział natychmiast, zdradzając się ze starą awersją do swoich urodzin. – Możesz je spalić albo wyrzucić, nieważne.

– Paniczu, nie wypada, żebyś nie wiedział, co przynieśli twoi goście... - Napomniał go demon. Z pewnością miał rację. Lizzie na pewno zapyta o swój podarunek, ale... Ciel nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na przeglądanie piętrzących się paczek i paczuszek.

– Sebastianie, mam się powtarzać? – Hakushaku oderwał wzrok od tonącej w mroku nicości i cisnął w niego morderczym spojrzeniem.

– Najmocniej przepraszam. – Michaelis ukłonił się przed swoim panem, po czym posłusznie ruszył do drzwi. Położył dłoń na klamce i odwrócił się do swojego pana. – A co z prezentem ode mnie, bocchan?

– Myślałem o tym, Sebastianie. – Zaczął powoli Ciel. Zastanowił się przez moment, zanim ruszył z miejsca. Niespiesznie podszedł do demona. – I chyba jest coś, co mógłbyś mi dać.

– Słucham, paniczu. – Zainteresowanie ponownie zapłonęło w oczach kruczowłosego.

– Sebastianie, ja... – Hrabia zatrzymał się o krok od demona. Wyglądał przez chwilę na zagubionego, jakby nie wiedział, jak dobrać słowa. Popatrzył w bok i uparcie milczał.

– Tak, bocchan? – Sebastian pokonał dzielący ich dystans, podsuwając się przed swojego panicza. Pieszczotliwie przejechał dłonią po włosach chłopaka aż dotarł do wiązania opaski. Pociągnął za cieniutki sznurek, by rozwiązując staranną kokardkę, przygotować swojego pana do wypowiedzenia rozkazu. Miękki materiał opadł cicho na podłogę, a fioletowa tęczówka panicza rozbłysnęła rozognionym fioletem.

– Chcę na rok zawiesić nasz kontrakt. – Wypalił nastolatek, ponownie spoglądając na Sebastiana, który zamarł w oszołomieniu. Demoniczne źrenice rozszerzyły się z nagłej dezorientacji, gdy słowa panicza dotarły do jego świadomości. Przez chwilę stali w bezruchu, wpatrzeni w siebie z napięciem i całkowicie pochłonięci wzajemną analizą. 

– Co masz na myśli? – Odzyskawszy zdolność wypowiedzi, Sebastian oparł się o drzwi, lustrując chłopaka czujnym wzrokiem. Czyżby dzieciak znalazł jakąś lukę w ich kontrakcie...? Zaufanie było tak istotnym elementem ich relacji: obaj go nie mieli.

– Powiedzmy, że jest kilka rzeczy, które chciałbym poznać z pierwszej ręki, Sebastianie. Nie, nie nabrałem apetytu na życie. – Hakushaku wtrącił pospieszne wyjaśnienie, gdy zobaczył unoszący się kącik ust kamerdynera. – Po prostu... Oj, nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć, demonie.

– Istotnie, nie musisz. – Kruczowłosy odzyskał jako-taką autokontrolę. W zamyśleniu uniósł rękę, by przejechać kciukiem po policzku chłopaka. – Cóż, to zdecydowanie jest nierozsądne życzenie. Mogę dać ci tydzień.

– Rok. – Ciel niecierpliwie przestąpił z nogi na nogę, strząsając dłoń lokaja ze swojej twarzy.

– Miesiąc to wszystko, na co mnie stać. – Sługa zamierzał ponegocjować, by zobaczyć reakcję panicza. I trochę się z nim podrażnić. I... szczerze mówiąc, to co on miałby w ogóle zrobić z rocznymi wakacjami do swego pana?

– Rok, demonie. Nie jesteś na targowisku. – Hrabia był nieustępliwy. Z napięciem czekał na odpowiedź, nie zamierzając zmienić swojego żądania.

– Nie jesteś gotowy, by żyć samodzielnie... – Westchnął demon, delikatnie odgarniając granatowe pasemko z fioletowego oka swojego lorda. Nutka protekcjonalnego lekceważenia w jego głosie zrobiła swoje: zirytowała nastolatka, wpędzając go w jeszcze bardziej bezwzględny ośli upór.

– Właśnie, Sebastianie. I to jest twoja wina: za bardzo na tobie polegam. Sam mi wypominałeś moją stagnację. – Ciel przymknął oczy pod dotykiem swojego sługi, starając się mówić spokojnie. – Przedyskutowaliśmy to już wystarczająco, teraz...

– Nie będę w stanie cię chronić, jeśli odprawisz mnie na rok. – Michaelis podrzucił kolejny argument. Trochę zbyt szybko, można byłoby pomyśleć, że nawet rozpaczliwie.

– To nie jest anulowanie kontraktu. Na pewno wyczujesz, kiedy będziesz naprawdę potrzebny albo przynajmniej... Usłyszysz moje wezwania, prawda, Sebastianie? – Zaniepokojone pytanie opuściło usta chłopaka z pewną rezerwą – jak każda wypowiedź, która zdradzała jego emocje.

– Paniczu... – Tak łatwo było teraz skłamać. Albo powiedzieć półprawdę: że nie może być pewny, bo nigdy czegoś takiego nie robił. Demon popatrzył na naiwnie wpatrzonego w siebie nastolatka. I nie umiał. Pewnie przez ten cholerny kontrakt. – Owszem, bocchan. Zawsze cię usłyszę.

– A więc dobrze, Sebastianie. Od jutra nasz kontrakt ulegnie zawieszeniu. Będziesz mi służył tylko w krytycznych momentach, gdy coś zagrozi mojemu życiu. To rozkaz. – Fioletowe oko panicza rozbłysnęło jasnym światłem, wiążąc demona nową umową. Sebastian uśmiechnął się pokrętnie, całkiem zadowolony z wyjątkowo nieprecyzyjnej treści rozkazu. Świetnie, paniczu. Akurat  _to_  da się zrobić.

***

*książę Bertie/król Edvard VII – następca tronu królowej Wiktorii; z dwojga imion: Albert Edward, w dzieciństwie nazywany Bertiem, po przejęciu tronu używał drugiego imienia, czemu trudno się dziwić, biorąc pod uwagę drobny fakt, że jego wszyscy trzej bracia (i nawet jedna siostra...) również zostali ochrzczeni Albertami po swoim ojcu; Sebastian, pozornie przypadkowo, powołał się na poufałe spieszczenie sprzed okresu rządów nowego króla, by zaakcentować niedostępną dla zwykłych śmiertelników zażyłość pomiędzy rodem królewskim a Phantomhive'ami – o tak, ten demon wie, jak manipulować; gdybyście kiedykolwiek szukali piarowca, zastawienie duszy serio będzie niską opłatą za jego umiejętności


End file.
